


Captain's Log

by Haxifax



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captain's log, Diary/Journal, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oblivious James T. Kirk, Possessive Spock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxifax/pseuds/Haxifax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise is gifted with a diary.</p><p>And a medical textbook on Vulcan anatomy. </p><p>It's great.</p><p> </p><p>There is drawing. There is handwriting. Both are mine, and neither is guaranteed to be legible. (I should note that this is a fan art of sorts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

 

 


	2. The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a halloween party.

 


	3. Alien Life Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are alien life forms.

 

 


	4. Shore Leave and Alcoholic Beverages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol is great. I suggest all of you try it. 
> 
> In moderation. As long as you're legally old enough to do so.
> 
> Is what I would say if asked under oath.

 


	5. Cupcake and the Perps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcake and the Perps is the name of an anonymous romantic ode written on one of the bathroom stalls in my middle school.

 


	6. A Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anybody really expected Kirk to keep his Christmas Miracle in his pants this year.
> 
> If you stuck with this, I commend you. I hope you figured out that you have to scroll to the right to real all of each double page. If not, I have not idea how you made it to the last chapter. 
> 
> But I still commend you.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment. Leave an insult. Leave a declaration of your political affiliation. Whatever you want is fine.

 

 


End file.
